Anna's Misery
by ByeByeRainBird
Summary: Waking up to the Beatles blasting from all over the house is the first step of Anna Roberts' trip back to the past to 1966...
1. For No One

**A/N: This idea has been playing around in my head ever since I got "Anna (Go to Him)" and "Misery" on my iPod. I love it when Beatle songs inspire fics :) **

**Enjoy! **

**Kay**

Ch 1  
><em>For No One<br>_April, 2011

FRIDAY AFTERNOON:

_I should have known better. _Anna walks away with a fake smile on her face from the boy that's been lying to her from the start. She won't cry; won't let him be satisfied with his work of heartbreak, but that doesn't stop Anna from feeling like a fool. Why didn't she see through him from the start? Why did she have to fall so hard and become blind?

_Because I'm a loser, _Anna tells herself firmly. She's too angry with herself to cry as she drifts out of the back doors of Benson High School to the student parking lot. _And now you're nothing more than another girl on his list being checked off; screwed. _She remembers what he told her three nights before:

_"You're the only one I'm after."_

Anna laughs with full sarcasm at that as she slams the door of her VW bug. "Is that what you tell _her _now?" she mumbles. She shakes her head as she brings the engine to life and gets off school property as fast as she can.

But that doesn't stop the memories from catching up...

Rylie Meadows: the senior heartthrob and greatest swimmer on the swim team, is known for his charming attitude, kill-me-now smile and amazing guitar skills. Every girl wishes to be his and every girl that _was _hates his guts.

Before Rylie went after Anna's heart, she didn't know about his bad reputation with heartbreaker how he prefers younger girls to go after. Because he was the first guy in her life to actually win her over, Anna fell hard and she believed every single word he told her and thought that he could have actually been the one.

But she was dead wrong. Their relationship, if you could call it that, started getting iffy after not even a month. Anna started hearing rumors about Rylie asking a freshman girl, Lindsay Boan, to prom. Feeling a bit confused and somewhat betrayed, Anna decided to ask the man himself where their little thing was standing.

"Just be honest with me, Ry. I don't want this to end badly." She had said this quite sincerely with no fear. The answer was already quite evident to her. She had no chance with him. A guy like Rylie would never go for a girl like _her_.

Rylie had looked a bit sympathetic when he told her about his liking for Lindsay and that's when Anna just smiled, thanked him for his honesty and walked away to where she is now. She recalls him saying sorry and she hates him for that too. Sorry just makes everything worse for a girl's wounded pride...

After making it home and discovering her parents are going to be working late, Anna falls backward onto her bed and stares up at the white popcorn ceiling. She starts to trace pictures that appear in her mind's eye and after awhile she falls asleep.

SATURDAY:

The next morning her phone rings _A Taste of Honey _in her ear and Anna's eyes snap open. Its one of her favorite songs by her favorite band the Beatles and Paul's voice always makes her answer the phone at the last minute, but not this time. Looking at the caller I.D she sees her mother's number.

"Good morning," Anna tries to sound light and happy like her usual self. She sits up and stretches out her arms to fully wake up.

"Good morning? Ani, it's already noon!" her mother, Clarisse Roberts, laughs, "When did you wake up, silly girl?"

Anna rolls her eyes and smiles, "Just now," she starts to look for clothes to wear, "What're you and dad up to?"

Her mother sounds surprised, "We're about to board the plane, sweetheart! Don't you remember our plans for the weekend?"

_Plans? _Anna tries to remember, _What is she- OH! _"You're business trip in Vegas!" she slaps her palm to her forehead. "That totally blew past my mind, I'm sorry!"

Mrs. Roberts chuckles at her daughter's forgetfulness. "I'll let you know when we land," she informs. "Be safe and text me if you go out at all." A man's voice interrupts, Anna's father William Roberts, saying that its time to get their seats, "We love you, Ani!" her mother shouts before clicking off the line.

Anna throws her phone on the bed, relieved. At least she doesn't have to deal with her mother's constant chatter about Ry anymore. Just wait till she finds out the news. Anna smirks at the thought of her mother going into hysterics as she lazily stumbles out of her room and follows the hall to the upstairs den. To the left are the stairs that lead down to the garage and her parents' room. To the right is the large kitchen her mother is so proud of. Ani goes for the closest place for food.

After a day full of Beatles, reading, Beatles, blogging, Beatles, facebook, Beatles, food, Beatles, writing, Beatles and T.V- oh and the Beatles- Anna drags herself to bed with her earbuds still blaring music into her mind. She cuddles deep into the pile of blankets on her bed and sighs with relief; content that didn't think of "Mr. Day-tripper" at all on her Saturday.

6 AM, SUNDAY:

Anna wakes up to music again, but it's not from her phone. Still sleepy, Anna's dazed eyes look around for the source of the disruption. It sounds like it's coming from outside her room and somewhere else around the house. All the same, the volume's so high it's shaking the walls and Anna's ears. Hopefully none of the neighbors have noticed the noise.

Ann frees herself from the tangled mess of blankets that have kept her warm from the cold. Wearing only a tie-dyed spaghetti strap nightdress and rainbow striped ankle socks, she cautiously opens her bedroom door and sticks her blonde head out to look up and down the hall. She ducks back in and decides she ought to bring something to protect her if there's anyone else in the house, so she snatches a silver candle holder off the top of her dresser and quickly tiptoes out into the hall.

She gets a big sound wave of John Lennon's voice singing:

_"YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU CAN, LITTLE GIRL! HIDE YOUR HEAD IN THE SAND, LITTLE GIRL! CATCH YOU WITH ANOTHER MAN, THAT'S THE END, LITLE GIRL!"_

_Run for Your Life _by the Beatles? Anna shivers. It's not the happiest song in the world in her opinion and John singing those oh-so-serious lyrics just flat out scares her crazy, especially the part: "_BABY, I'M DETERMINED WHEN I'D RATHER SEE YOU DEAD." _That pretty much tells Anna that John was not the guy to mess with back then.

_Don't be so freaked, _she scolds herself. _It's just a Beatles song. Dad must have left one of their in the stereo or something... _Anna walks out of the hall into the living room and heads straight for the stereo; still a bit sensitive to the loud volume she covers her ears. _Why did he have it up so high? _She wonders as she spins the volume dial down to zero.

But there's still music playing. And it's the same song? Anna turns around to the record player and finds it blasting _Run for Your Life _too, right in sync with the stereo. A bit perplexed, Anna turns it off and listens for anything else. She hears John's song continuing in the kitchen. _What is going on here? _

The iHome sitting on the kitchen counter with her mother's iPod hooked up to it blares the song loudly. Anna hastily unplugs the device, not bothering to just turn it off. This is too weird and it's starting to freak her out. _That should be it, _she tells herself while taking a deep breathes. _It's only music, only the Beatles-_

_"BABY, I'M DETERMINED WHEN I'D RATHER SEE YOU DEAD!"_

"DAMMIT!" Anna screams, hearing the song coming from downstairs. She really doesn't want to go down _there_, but at the same time the song is biting her nerves too. Her grip on the candle holder tightens and she readies to whack anything that decides to jump out.

Unfortunately, the music comes from the garage, not Mr. and Mrs. Roberts' bedroom. And that's even worse. Anna's free hand shakes as it turns the knob of the cold door. When she pulls it open her ears are almost begging to have quiet again. The dark area is soon flooded with fluorescent lights and Anna's heart stops immediately.

That last thing she remembers is feeling her head meet the concrete and dizzily seeing four people crowding around her before everything goes black.

**A/N: so... is it interesting-ish? no? yes? kinda? review and telllll meeeee :D**

**Kay**


	2. Got to Get You into My Life

**A/N: Thanks so much you guyssss! I love the reviews! :D And I love how the last one totally freaked some of you out! xD Made my day!**

**WHOA I TOTALLY FORGOT!**

**DISCLAIMER: EFF YOUUUUUUU! D:**

**Kayyy:3**

Ch 2  
><em>Got to Get You into My Life<br>_April, 1966

"Should we take her to a hospital?"

"Nah, she'll be fine. Just don't tell her about that nasty bump on her head when she wakes though..."

"Real pretty, ain't she? How old do you think she is?"

"Jesus, Paul! Do you have to go after all the birds that literally faint in your presence, you swine?"

"Hey, I think she's wakin' up!"

And she is. Anna's eyes flutter open a bit and she feels a yawn coming on. She stretches her arms and rubs her eyes tiredly to see clearly. That was probably the worst nightmare she's had in months.

"Look how cute she is, lookin' all sleepy-like!" a man's voice startles her and Anna realizes that she's not alone. Her eyes adjust to the bright lighting and there's a man with a big nose and blue sad puppy-dog eyes hardly a couple inches away from her face. He looks _really_ happy and pleased that she's awake. He smiles widely at her. "'Ello there, Gorgeous!" his voice reminds Anna of a little dog barking excitedly.

Convinced that she's not _really _awake, Anna blinks at him with wide eyes. "H-Hi?" she stutters before turning her attention to her surroundings. She's lying on a brown comfy couch in what appears to be a living room with nice white walls, wooden flooring and a green rug that takes up most of the area. An old television set sits across from her on a small wooden table. To the left is a window covered with green drapes and flagged by two red velvet armchairs. Those are occupied by two young men who look a bit alike, wearing different colored striped pajamas (like big-nose too.) They have shaggy dark hair and dark eyes. One of them has a bit of a unibrow coming on while the other has a cute baby face and a charming smile he seems to wear all the time. He winks at her.

"Morning, love." He greets kindly with a white grin. Anna gets embarrassed and falls back into the couch, noticing another man leaning on the back of it and peering down at her with dark beady eyes. His hair is a bit lighter than the others', more auburn, but Anna thinks it's nice; reminding her of fall season. He's the one she smiles at shyly.

"Why isn't she screaming?" blue eyes asks worriedly, poking at her blonde hair. She shakes her head to make him stop and looks at him curiously.

"Should I be?" she asks awkwardly. These men are just companions in her dream after all. "You're not hurting me or anything." She points out politely.

"I think she hit her head a bit too hard, Ringo." The man with the unibrow speaks up and Anna frowns at him for a minute. She notices, however, that he has an accent like big-nose, only a bit thicker. What's it called again? Anna remembers it from somewhere... But in the meantime:

"What's a 'ring-oh?'" she wonders aloud.

"Something's definitely wrong with her." The cute one states, looking outrageously shocked. "She doesn't even know who Ringo is, John!" he begins to panic and looks up with wide eyes at someone beyond Anna. She guesses it's the man with the lighter hair that's named John. She looks up at him again and sees that he's looking at her oddly; like he's trying to figure out a really hard jigsaw puzzle.

"I'm Ringo!" big-nose shouts proudly in her ear, gaining Anna's attention. "And that's Paul!" he points at big-eyes, "George!" that's unibrow guy, "and John!" of course she knows _his _name. They all wave at her as he introduces them and she smiles kindly in turn. John, however, just keeps staring at her with that calculating expression. It's starting to make Anna nervous until he finally speaks up.

"What's your name?" Anna notices the accent again. What was it?

"A-Anna," she answers shakily.

"Anna what?" John starts to smirk slightly.

"Anna Roberts," she tells him.

"And you still don't know who we are?" he raises a brow suspiciously.

She points at Ringo, confused. "Didn't you just hear him with the introductions?"

Without looking away from her, John announces casually, "Let's get her to the hospital, lads." And he goes over to her side of the couch and takes her hand to help her rise. "C'mon then,"

A FEW HOURS LATER:

"What do you mean its 1966?"

"Calm down, sweetheart-"

"Do you really expect me take this lightly? I'm not from here!"

"Anna-"

"I don't live in Liverpool or wherever! I'm American!"

"Anna-"

"I'm not British!"

"Ann-"

"WHAT, JOHN?"

John Lennon looks at the madly frightened girl for a minute. "Take a breather or I'll slap ya." He says seriously, not breaking eye contact. At least that shuts her up for awhile.

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Paul asks John quietly as they all take Anna out shopping for some clothes. George and Ringo walk with her ahead of them up the sidewalk, chatting with her to get her mind off the hospital fiasco.

"The doctor said it's some weird amnesia shit." John explains, staring at the back of Anna's blonde head. Her hair flies down her back in a straight wave and moves wit the wind as she walks. "Said she doesn't remember anything past a week ago. It doesn't explain why she doesn't know who the Beatles are, though. What do you reckon" he looks at Paul for an opinion, but McCartney shrugs.

"I'm no expert on these things." He admits. "Should we tell her later?"

This time John shrugs. "She'll find out either way."

"So where will she stay?"

"With me,"

"John-"

"Shut it, Paul. I'm different about this one, all right?"

They follow the other three into a shop at the end of the street and observe as Ringo fills Anna in on the day's trends. George waves them over near the shoes and Paul and John quietly go over.

"So when do we get rid of her?" he asks casually, picking at shoeboxes and price tags.

"We're not." John answers, trying on some sunglasses.

"John's keeping her." Paul contributes, messing with his hair in the mirror.

"Hey!" Ringo shouts at the three of them. "We need some judges over here!"

Laughing, George, John and Paul go over to see what masterpiece Ringo has made of Anna near the dressing rooms. They find her in a nice short blue dress with a red light sweater.

Paul flounces on over happily and kneels on one knee, taking her hand and smiling up at her. "Pardon me for saying so, Miss Roberts; but you look absolutely _ravishing_ this evening." On 'ravishing' he rolls the r and quickly gets up to twirl her around. She's still giggling when he sets her down.

"Thank you, Mr. Mc-?"

"McCartney, darlin'." Paul whispers to her. "Approved, Ringo!" he says to the other loudly. George is laughing so hard he doubles over. John just shakes his head with a smirk.

"Are we done here, Rich?" he asks with a chuckle.

Ringo peals Anna away from Paul's grip and looks her over one more time. "I think so!" he smiles. "Go back in and change, love!" he pushes her through the curtain to the dressing rooms.

"One outfit?" Paul frowns, "That's it?"

Ringo laughs. "Pfft, no! There's more over there!" he points to three packages sitting on a crème sofa near the mirrors.

"Jesus!" John's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "And who's paying for all that, huh?" he asks sarcastically, glaring back at Ringo.

Ringo looks at him, confused. "I-I already did...?"

"You can't treat her like some baby doll and dress her up like this, Starkey." John warns, shaking a finger at him.

Ringo's mouth forms a big O. "But she's so _cute!_" he whines. "And it's _my_ money, Johnny! I do what I want with it!" he defends.

Paul chuckles, "Aw let him have his fun, John!"

"I don't want her spoiled." John growls back.

"You hardly know her!" George points out, outraged.

"Well she's stayin' with me so I have a say!" he retorts hotly.

"Um, I'm ready..." a small voice breaks the argument. They all turn to see Anna standing in front of the curtain wearing her tie-dye nightdress and one of John's coats to cover her shoulders. She looks a bit odd with bright blue slippers to add to the ensemble, but in a way she's adorable because she's so tiny.

"Let's go home, then." John announces.

DINNER:

John decides to make dinner for everyone and Anna keeps him company while the other boys stay in the living room playing their guitars and singing songs she's never heard before.

"When am I going home?" she asks, sitting on the black marble countertop next to the stove John is at work with. She watches him carefully stir in ingredients into the saucepan and check the chicken in the oven.

When he traps the heat back in John looks at her as if noticing her presence for the first time all day. She looks at him expectantly for an answer. "Not today," he says truthfully. What else can he tell her about that?

"Tomorrow?" she asks, swinging her legs back and forth like a child.

"Probably not," he answers, stirring in the pasta into the pan.

"Next week?"

"I've no idea, Anna." He sighs tiredly.

"Ani,"

John looks up at her, "What?"

"Ani, not Anna, please." She clarifies. "My friends call me that."

John leans against the counter next to her. "And I'm a friend now?" he asks curiously with a smirk.

"There's no reason for you not to be." She smiles shyly, kicking her legs again.

"How do you know that, sweetheart?" he looks at her slyly, seeing her blush.

"Why else would I randomly wake up in your house in a different time I was living in? I'm still unsure if this is real or not." She laughs lightly.

"Well I know _I'm _real and you most certainly are too." John smirks, stroking her hand softly with a fond smile. _She's different from the rest of 'em..._

Anna ducks her head shyly, her long blonde hair hiding her face until she recovers and looks at him again. "And how do you now _that_, Mr...?"

"Lennon, love." He fills in for her with a smile.

"Mr. Lennon?" she finishes her question with a giggle.

"Because I'm John Lennon and a world without me is like a world without sex." His expression is serious until she turns red from holding in the giggles. He laughs a short maniacal giggle himself and kisses her cheek before checking on the chicken again. "You're a doll, Ani." He smiles as she laughs at him.

**A/N: So you agree? ;D lolololol**

**Kay**


	3. Here There and Everywhere

**A/N: OKAY SO I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED AT ALLLLL BUT NOW THAT I HAVE A FLASHDRIVE TO USE TEMPORARILY I CAN SOLVE THAT PROBLEM XD LOL SOOOO REVIEW AND IF YA GOTS QUESTIONS OR W.E, P.M ME! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER: SUCK IT. XP**

**KAY8)**

Ch 3  
><em>Here, There and Everywhere<br>_After dinner…

George Harrison takes the opportunity at dinner to get to know Anna since she'll be hanging around with the band for now. He knows this much: she's from Seattle, Washington in America and lives with her parents in a nice house and that they're on a business trip in Vegas.

"So how old are you?" Paul asks sweetly, smiling at her. John shoots him a glare but doesn't say anything.

"Seventeen," Ani answers. Everyone except John gasps at her. Of course _he_ could figure that out just by looking at her.

"But you're so _CUTE!_" Ringo shouts outrageously. "You look like you could be thirteen if you wanted to!"

Anna just looks at him with wide surprised eyes. "Is that bad?" she asks.

"Of course not!" Paul reassures her. "The younger the better, I always say!"

John chokes on his tea, "CHRIST, MACCA; REALLY?" he spews angrily, looking at his partner like _what the fuck is wrong with you? _Paul just shrugs his shoulders and smiles dumbly at him like nothing happened. Anna just laughs at them.

"You guys are hilarious!" she giggles, nearly falling off the couch from laughing so hard. Ringo, sitting next to her, smiles at her goofily and joins in the giggle fest. They fall off the couch and roll on the floor together, laughing their guts out.

"I. LOVE. LAUGHING!" Ringo chortles loudly, starting to get the hiccups. It takes awhile for him and Ani to sober and he looks at her fondly as they resume their places on the couch. George is laughing too, but Paul and John are looking at the pair like they belong in an asylum.

"What?" Anna asks, still giggling slightly. "Isn't it good to be happy and carefree?" she asks John.

"Happy, yes." He answers with a grin. "But your version of _carefree_ is absolutely mad." He laughs at her when she turns red. "God, you _are_ cute!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Ringo gasps. "I ADORE THIS BIRD!" he kisses Ani on the cheek before standing to go to the kitchen.

"HEY I SAW HER FIRST!" Paul argues, winking at Anna before getting up to face Ringo.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" John goes out with the others, "SHE'S STAYIN' WITH ME!"

George, being a bit shy, dodges the quarrel and gets up from his armchair to go sit next to Anna on the couch. He brings his guitar with him and starts tuning it. "Bunch of crazies," she hears him mutter with a chuckle.

"You play?" Anna asks, making room for him.

George looks up at her in surprise, about to say "Well, no shit," but then he remembers her memory problem and smiles softly, "Yeah, I do."

"I've always wanted to learn!" Anna smiles brightly, "But my parents don't play and they don't want to pay for lessons." She loses the happy flicker in her eye.

Laughing, George gets an idea. "I could give you free ones if you want, y'know." He blushes a little bit at the thought. A girl like _her_ interested in learning _guitar? _None of the birds these days are into that, but Anna's different.

"Oh I'd love that!" Anna exclaims excitedly, giggling again. "Thank you, Geo!"

His ears perk at that name. "How'd you know that name?" he asks suspiciously.

Anna shrugs. She really doesn't know herself. "It just felt natural to call you that, I guess." She frowns. "Do you prefer George instead?" her face grows red with embarrassment.

George quickly shakes his head. "No, I like it." He smiles at her, plucking notes to a song that catches Anna's interest. Her sea blue eyes grow big like an excited five year old.

"What is _that?_" she asks in a hushed voice, staring at George with an open mouth.

"A song, of course." George replies. He's amused with how she's so enchanted with it.

"Obviously," Anna says, still in that quiet voice that holds so much wonder. "What's it called, Georgie?" she asks.

"Michelle,"

"Oh. For your girl?"

George's fingers trip over the strings as he laughs. "No, I- erm- Don't have one at the moment. Paul wrote this, actually." He blushes deeply as Anna giggles.

"I'm sorry!" she chokes out. "I'm not laughing at you; just at myself!"

George sets down his guitar and gives Anna his full attention. "You're a giggly one, aren'tcha?" he asks with a smirk playing at his lips. "Ringo was right when he said you could pass for thirteen, y'know."

Anna nods furiously with giggles still escaping her. "He's so nice!" she gushes. "And John is too! Paul's a bit of a flirt, though, but what can you do?" she shrugs and her laughter fades. She's not too sure what to think of Paul at the moment.

George nods in agreement. "He's definitely a favorite of the birds."

Anna cocks her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Huh?"

"Gurls," George clarifies. "They love him." he laughs when she still looks a bit puzzled. "We're in a band, sweetheart!"

Anna shrieks. "No way! Since when?" she folds herself up on the couch and looks at George with anticipation; like he's about to tell the most amazing story that's ever came into existence. But, dear readers, in a sense the Beatles ARE the most amazing thing in history that's ever happened to us. So she has the right idea.

"Since a couple years back." He tells her with a grin. "Ever heard of the Beatles, love?" he asks, hoping this will help her memory speed up.

"No."

Well, it was shot. George tries not to look disappointed, but Anna's still got a huge adorable grin on her face (kinda like this, readers: 8D) so he doesn't lose hope. "Well, you'll learn eventually." He smiles, reaching over to ruffle her hair like he would do to a cute little puppy. She giggles and shakes her hair around her face. "You're a mess!" George laughs, now trying to fix her blonde fluffiness back to order.

Anna keeps laughing and tries to prevent him from touching her hair. Soon they're play-fighting like kids on the couch. George: tickling Anna and messing up her hair even more. Anna: beating him up with her weak punches and spazzing out because she's so darn ticklish everywhere.

And after five minutes of that Geo's inches away from Ani's face: both pairs of wide eyes meeting each other between a not so far distance.

"Hi," Ani squeaks, trying to breathe regularly before her heart stops.

"Hi," George whispers back hoarsely. He can't help but feel that this moment is just right for them; that this is what's supposed to happen. His arms are wrapped around her small frame and she has hers locked around his neck. The only thing he needs to do is close the space between their lips and…

"Well, well, what goes on _here_, huh?" a mocking voice shatters everything and Ani and George turn their heads to see Ringo with a bowl of popcorn in his hands; munching away with a goofy smile. "Busy, are we?" he asks suspiciously.

George awkwardly clears his throat and gets up to go sit back on his armchair, lugging his guitar with him. He instantly starts playing and looks at his guitar to avoid Anna's eye. Anna stares at Ringo, almost afraid of what he'll do.

"Popcorn's a really great snack, y'know." He starts off, looking at the bowl fondly. He walks on over to Anna and sits closely next to her on the sofa, digging a handful out and stuffing it into his face. "Do you want some?" he asks, giving her the bowl anyway before getting up again to turn the television on. Anna just stares at him. Is he _that_ chill about life?

When he comes back to sit down next to her, she gives him the popcorn and watches as he digs in again. "Ringo…?" she asks slowly.

He snaps his attention to her quickly. "Yes, Ani dear?" he smiles.

"Are you… feeling okay?" she asks hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm just peachy, love! Thanks!" he grins and turns back to the telly, laughing at whatever the reporter is saying. "He's so stupid with that suit!"

Anna laughs nervously and gets up to go see what the other two are doing in the kitchen. She walks in to see John and Paul sitting at the breakfast table, going through papers and chewing on popcorn. They don't notice when she walks in, but she takes a seat next to John. He looks up at her and smiles.

"What's up with your hair?" he asks, laughing at her and running his fingers through her blonde locks to fix it. Anna's face turns scarlet. "Christ, Ani, it's like effing sex hair!" he looks at her accusingly and laughs.

"Well it wasn't me, that's for sure!" Paul chuckles and Anna resists the urge to 1unch him. What's his problem picking on her like this? She's starting to not like him very much.

"Georgie and I got in a fight, that's all!" Anna defends angrily. She's not mad at John, just Paul's sick joke.

"Hey, doll, I'm only teasin'!" Paul looks at her with shock.

"Don't call me that!" she shoots back. "I have a name!"

"Calm down, Ani love." John's voice meets her ear and she feels his lips kiss her hair. She can't help but shiver slightly. John's been so good to her since she came here. He's the closest friend she has out of the guys, including Ringo.

"To make up for it, I'll make ya some tea." Paul gets up from his place quickly and goes to the cupboard to pull out a teacup.

Anna feels tired. It's been such a long day. So she sleepily crawls onto John's lap and rests her head on his shoulder. She feels his arms tie themselves around her and suddenly the feeling of being safely guarded comes over her.

"Paul, don't bother with the tea. She's just tired, that's all. I'll put her to bed." Ani hears John's voice and Paul's apologies to her, but she's almost out. She feels John carry her out to the living room and telling the guys that it's time for everyone to go home so that she can sleep. Anna's grateful for that. All she wants to do now is dream.

After shooing Ringo off the couch, John carefully places Anna down and covers her with nearby blankets. She quickly burrows into them like a rabbit and Ringo immediately coos at her that she's the most adorable thing ever.

"C'mon, Rich, let her sleep!" John leads the drummer to the door. George looks at Anna almost longingly for a moment, wishing that he could go over and touch her hair before leaving, but he silently bids everyone farewell instead and goes out to Paul's car. Paul rambles on about how sorry he is for his foolishness, but John tells him to shut up and don't worry about a thing so that the man can just leave.

John closes the door and sighs with relief. He looks over at Ani's drowsy figure. Her eyes sleepily meet his. She smiles faintly. "Thank you," her voice shows just how tired she really is.

John walks over to her and pets her blonde hair, planting another kiss on top and making her giggle. "Anytime, sweetheart," He says softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Before closing her eyes, Anna yawns, "I hope so…" and then she falls into a very deep sleep.

_Changing my life with the wave of her hand  
><em>_Nobody can deny that there's something there  
><em>_There running my hands through her hair  
><em>_Both of us thinking how good it can be  
><em>_Someone is speaking  
><em>_But she doesn't know he's there  
><em>_I want her everywhere…_

_~ Here, There and Everywhere_

**_A.N: SOOOOO? 8D_**


	4. Little Child

**A/N: BAHAHAHAHAHA HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! 8D**

Ch 4  
><em>Little Child<br>__Meanwhile…_

"God, I feel like such an arse!" Paul mumbles to himself as he and George get into his car.

"What'dya do this time?" George wonders, shutting the passenger door and buckling himself in.

Paul starts the car and sighs. "I kept givin' Ani a hard time in there. She hates me now!"

"Well that's a first." George laughs. "Not used to rejection, are ya?" he teases.

"Oh shove off…"

As Paul drives him home George's mind wanders back to that moment with Anna on the couch. He remembers how happy she looked with that beautiful smile on her face and those laughs escaping her lips. She's filled up with so much light it reminds him of the sun shining through a blue sky on a summer's day: a natural kind of beauty.

Still, she seems to be won over by John at the moment. And Ringo didn't look too pleased to find them the way they were, even though he was smiling. George knows when he fakes it, but it seemed to have fooled Anna somewhat. At least it wasn't _John_ who discovered them. George can only imagine how different that would have been…

"Geo, you listenin'?" Paul breaks into his thoughts and George quickly snaps out of it.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said I'll pick you up around nine tomorrow to go see John and Anna." He smiles knowingly. "Somethin' on your mind, mate? Or _somebody?_" He parks right up front of George's house.

Harrison snorts and tries not to blush. "It's nothing! I'll see ya in the morning, then." He slams the car door and heads up to quickly gets inside. With a sigh he makes himself a quick cup of tea and gets ready for bed. Before he closes his eyes her face comes to mind and he knows that she'll be what he dreams tonight.

NEXT MORNING (MONDAY):

Anna's dreaming. Well, at least she thinks she is. It's way too realistic to be counted as a dream, but as a memory.

She's dancing around a large living room, _her_ living room she remembers, while music plays in the background from her dad's old record player. She remembers the song too! It sounds just like the one George was playing the night before on his guitar. She can't figure out whose voice is singing the words though… And some of the lyrics sound like they're in a different language. All the same, it's beautiful!

_And I will say the only words that you'll understand, my Michelle…_

"Ani,"

Another voice breaks in and the dream starts to fall apart. The music stops and the record player explodes, setting the living room on fire. The smoke fills Anna's lungs and she has trouble breathing even more now because of her asthma. Where's her inhaler? She desperately tries to find it amongst the blaze, but her choking and coughs make it hard for her and soon her vision starts to blur-

"ANNA!"

Her eyes snap open immediately and the fire disappears. She's in John's living room on his couch, sweating like crazy and gasping for breath. John's on his knees before her, wiping a wet washcloth on her forehead and asking repeatedly if she's all right.

"I need," Anna gasps, "Water, John; water!" tears are welling up in her eyes from the heat and desperate gasps. When John speeds back to her with a glass she chugs it down in one swig and looks at him gratefully. "Thanks," she smiles.

"What the fuck just happened to you!" John almost sounds angry, but Anna understands. He's just frustrated because he doesn't know how to help.

"I was having an asthma attack." She explains simply. "But I'm fine now. Usually nightmares trigger them, but thanks to you I woke up in time." she pats his hair lovingly and smiles. "What's for breakfast?"

John just looks at her like she's crazy. "Why didn't you fucking tell me you have asthma?" he shouts.

"Why didn't you tell _me_ you have bad language issues?" she smirks.

"That's not the point, Anna!" he snarls. "You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were havin' some kind of seizure or somethin'!" he starts to get up from his position on the floor but Anna grabs his hand with her small ones. He looks back at her, surprised to see her looking sad.

"I'm sorry, Johnny." She whispers softly, looking up at him with big blue-green eyes that start to swim.

He sighs with defeat and smirks at her, pulling her up into his arms. "It'd kill me if something happened to you, y'know." He says in a low voice. "You're that special to me, love."

Anna giggles. "Is that a good thing, Mr. Lennon?" she asks, looking up at him with a wicked grin.

"Dunno," he smirks, starting to lean into her. "You tell me." his lips start to brush hers gently, but the doorbell rings. Anna starts to pull away, thinking to answer it, but John stops her. "They can wait," he murmurs, taking her captive again with his lips.

Anna's heart beats fast as she kisses him back. Fireworks go off instead of butterflies inside and she enjoys every one of them. This is the happiest she's ever been since her first kiss with Ry-

Rylie!

She breaks the kiss suddenly, remembering her boyfriend back home. What would he think of her for this? He'd be absolutely furious as well as surprised since she's not the type that cheats. When John tries kissing her again she forces him to let her go. "All right?" he asks her, puzzled and a bit disappointed.

"The door," Anna mumbles, heading over to let their visitors in. John frowns at her. Something's up and he knows it. She avoids his eye when she comes back with Paul and George and their guitars.

"Morning!" Paul greets with a big smile. "Sorry if we woke you two up!" he sets his instrument on an armchair and looks at John, "Did you already eat breakfast?"

"It's on the stove," John answers, heading for the hall to get his acoustic from his room. He just doesn't understand it…

When Paul runs to the kitchen, George looks at Anna and sees that she looks a bit upset. "Something up?" he asks, walking over to her. She's just standing and looking at something far away on the floor. Her face lights up when she notices Geo in front of her. She puts on a big fake smile.

"Oh hi, George! I'm just feeling a bit spacey at the moment. Want some tea or anything?" she asks cheerfully.

George decides to play along. "Cup of tea would be nice, thanks." He smiles and takes a seat on his armchair, watching Anna hurry into the kitchen. John comes in after her and takes a seat on the couch with his guitar.

"Anna seem off to you, Harrison?" he asks, strumming random chords.

"Just a bit," George shrugs. "Did you do something?" he asks curiously.

"I kissed her before you two came in." John looks at his friend. "But after that… I dunno."

George tries not to show any reaction. _He _kissed _her? _"Isn't she a bit young…?" he asks hesitantly.

"I said I only kissed her!" John retorts, "I didn't fucking shag her anything!" he regrets saying anything now.

"Keep your voice down," George tells him. "I'm not judging you or anything. Just remember that you're twenty-five and she's not even eighteen yet." He shrugs like it's no big deal but inside he's beyond angry with John for this. No wonder Anna's acting weird…

"There we go!" Paul says happily to Anna as he gives her a big stack of pancakes. "That should be enough to make you fatten up a bit!" he laughs. She rolls her eyes at him but smiles at his joke anyway.

"Thank you," she pours hot syrup on top and starts to dig in. Then she remembers something. "I forgot Geo's tea!" she starts to get up from the breakfast table, but Paul stops her.

"I've got it; don't worry." He winks, leaving his chair once again. He looks at her pancakes, "You enjoy those before they get cold, now." He instructs. Anna immediately starts to dig in and he grabs the kettle off the stove to fill it with water from the tap.

While she's eating Paul decides this is probably the best time to apologize for last night. "Hey, Ani?" he begins, looking back at her from the stove.

She swallows a big forkload. "Yes?"

"I feel real bad for what I said last night." He frowns. "I was an arse."

Anna grins. "Nah, you're just human. I forgive you, though." She eats another mouthful of pancakes. "These make up for it!" she giggles.

Paul laughs and leans on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "Friends?" he asks.

She nods her head. "Uh huh!"

Ringo bursts into the kitchen and sees Anna, "How's my little gurl this morning!" he shouts with a big smile on his face. Anna drops her fork, which clatters on the green tiled floor, and runs over to bounce into Ringo's arms.

"Ringo, my love!" she shouts, hugging him tightly while he spins her around the room. "You have to try Paulie's pancakes! They're _amazing!_" she looks over at Paul and smiles, seeing him blush slightly.

"Well," he gushes embarrassedly, "They _are_ from a family recipe."


End file.
